


1987

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Scabbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone likes Hallowe'en.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1987

Percy sat at the Gryffindor table as far away from Bill and Charlie as he could. For this first time in his life he was going to have a quiet Halloween. He took Scabbers out of his pocket and sat him on the bench.

"Are you all right?" he asked the rat.

Scabbers, who normally either slept or tried to steal food, was crouched, almost curled on himself and shivering slightly.

Percy broke a piece off his roll and passed it to his pet. Scabbers took it eagerly, but only nibbled slightly at the edges. Obviously he didn't like Halloween, either.


End file.
